supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Floro Piraña
Floro Piraña (Petey Piranha en inglés; ''ボスパックン Bosu Pakkun'' lit. Jefe Pakkun''Pakkun es una adaptación de la onomatopeya ''Pakupaku, la cual se usa como sonido para abrir y cerrar la boca repetidamente. en japonés) es un jefe muy común en los juegos de la serie ''Mario''. Tiene una aparición especial en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como el primer jefe del Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Descripción Tiene una forma humanoide, pero la mayor parte de su apariencia es la de una Planta Piraña. Posee una gran dentadura afilada y su manos son dos enormes hojas, carece de ojos y usa unos extraños calzoncillos rojos. Su estilo de ataque es un poco lento, y consiste todo en ataques directos. Su pose neutral consiste en las que encerró a las princesas Peach y Zelda. Perfil [[Archivo:Floro Piraña en Super Mario Sunshine.jpg|thumb|Floro piraña en Super Mario Sunshine.]] Floro Piraña es un enemigo lento que ha cambiado de tamaño en múltiples ocasiones, siendo a veces de tamaño colosal, mientras que en otras ocasiones es solo un poco más grande que Bowser. En todas sus apariciones se le ve como un enemigo en extremo poderoso. Su primera aparición fue en 2002 en Super Mario Sunshine como uno de los jefes del juego. Floro Piraña es un enemigo de tamaño enorme en dicho juego, teniendo un tamaño varias veces mayor que Mario. Se le encuentra en el Monte Bianco, y como ataque lanza bolas de lodo. Su voz es bastante grave, aunque emite sonidos agudos cuando se prepara para atacar. También ha aparecido en el videojuego Mario & Luigi: Compañeros en el tiempo, donde sus ataques son similares. Ha tenido otras apariciones en juegos como Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Superstar Baseball y Mario Super Sluggers. Ataques Rol en el emisario subespacial Tras la interrupción del ejército del subespacio en el evento del estadio aéreo, dos R.O.B.'s colocan una Bomba subespacial. Mario trata de llegar a ella pero es sacado del escenario por un disparo que proviene de una enorme cortina de humo de la que se revela Floro Piraña. Kirby debe enfrentarse por sí solo a Floro Piraña, liberando a una de las princesas que este secuestra. La primera parte del gran laberinto es una lucha contra este enemigo, esta vez sin las princesas dentro de las jaulas. En ambos casos, Floro Piraña arde en llamas tras ser derrotado. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Floro Piraña :Esta Planta Piraña descomunal se diferencia de las demás en que puede caminar e incluso volar. Como te puedes imaginar, aparece como jefe final en algunas aventuras de Mario. La maña que demuestra como futbolista o a los mandos de un kart es capaz de sorprender a propios y extraños. No es menos famoso su papel de canasta en Mario Slam Basketball. :*''NGC: Super Mario Sunshine'' :*''NDS: New Super Mario Bros.'' Inglés :Petey Piranha :A colossal Piranha Plant. Unlike its pipe-inhabiting cousins, it uses its legs to walk around. It can fly, too. As you might expect, it often appears as a boss character in Mario adventures. This may come as a surprise, but it also displays surprising dexterity in kart races and ball games. :*''GCN: Super Mario Sunshine'' :*''NDS: New Super Mario Bros.'' En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Floro Piraña aparecerá como el Smash Final de La Planta Piraña. Curiosidades *Floro Piraña tiene una voz caricaturesca en la serie de Mario. En vez que Toru Minegishi interpretara la voz de Floro Piraña en la serie de Super Smash Bros., él tiene rugidos de monstruo realistas. Y también se aplica a Donkey Kong, que él ruge como un gorila de verdad, en vez que tenga su actores de voz como Grant Kirkhope y Takashi Nagasako en los juegos de la serie de Donkey Kong, y en varios spin-offs de Mario, Diddy Kong, está chillando como un chimpancé de verdad, en vez que tenga su actores de voz como Chris Sutherland y Katsumi Suzuki en los juegos de la serie de Donkey Kong, y en varios spin-offs de Mario. Bowser también tiene rugidos reales como dinosaurio, en vez de sus respectivos actores de voz como Scott Burns y Kenny James, los quién ha interpretado su voz en la serie de Mario. Y King K. Rool usa sus gruñidos reales de cocodrilo en vez de sus respectivos actores de voz como Chris Sutherland y Toshihide Tsuchiya, los quién han intertpretado su voz en los juegos de Donkey Kong, y Mario Super Sluggers. *Toru Minegishi, el actor de voz de Floro Piraña, también es músico de la saga de Mario, y varios titulos como Animal Crossing y otros juegos. Notas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes no jugables